I Will Never Let You Go
by abiriko1804
Summary: It starts with Tsuchiura wishing Kahoko her happiness and letting her go for her happiness. It is then that he meets Higurashi Setsuna. Where would this story take them?


Chapter 1: Wedding Bells

'_So today has finally come huh?_'

Thought Tsuchiura Ryoutarou as he currently a 24 year old, not much different from when he was in high school, still wore his green hair naturally and neat. However, what he was wearing was something he was not very accustomed to if it wasn't for Hino Kahoko.

As he slowly strolled into the church hall, he reminisced about all the moments he had shared with the girl he loved so dearly. When he reached the front of the aisle, he randomly chose a bench to sit down as he stared at the altar and was lost in his memories.

'_That's right, if it wasn't for Kaho, I wouldn't be who I am today. Kaho, today I wear this tuxedo to share with you the happiest day of your life. I never regretted meeting you and helping you, as you were about to fall from the stairs. Nor have I regretted taking up the piano again when your accompanist didn't turn up or all the other times we shared. I would never regret it no matter what, especially not the fact that I love you. These feelings added colour to my music and I came to love it so much more when I was with you._ '

As Ryoutarou was in his own world, he felt a pat on his shoulder and when he came to, he saw his classmate from his high school days, Amou Nami. She still looked as animated as she had been in high school, much more animated now though as she had realized her dream of becoming a reporter and have been on the go since then. She tied her hazel brown hair in a bun and decorated with a pin of flowers and she wore really nicely a red gown with a black scarf to go with it.

"Yo, Tsuchiura,! How have ya been? Early I see? Like super early? I wonder why you are an hour early anyways?" commented Nami with a teasing look on her face.

"Nothing gets by you huh Amou. I have been doing well. I just gotten a new job and I am going to move to Tokyo for it, so after today, you might not see me around as much."

Nami was shocked that he was moving so far away but decided that she would not ever let him know of her own feelings. To cover her true feelings up, she smiled brightly and congratulated him.

"Thanks Amou. Well, as for being early today, I just wanted some time before the ceremony to consolidate my thoughts." Seeing a worried expression on her face, he quickly said, "Really, I am fine, I had 8 years to get used to it after all. " Before Ryoutarou had a chance to continue explaining, a crowd of people came in and he was soon occupied with catching up with mainly the friends he got to know through the high school competition, the Music Concurs.

Before he knew it, time had passed and it was finally time for the ceremony to start. Ryoutarou excused himself and headed over to the church organ. He sat down and started playing the wedding march and with that, the church doors opened and Kahoko was walking down the aisle, all dressed in white while holding her father's hand. To him, she was the most stunning and the only one he had ever looked to for the past 8 years.

However, he just wasn't the one for her. He watched and as the song came to an end, witnessed Kahoko taking Tsukimori Len's hand as they started the ceremony. Though feeling sad inside, he also couldn't help feeling happy from the bottom of his heart that Kahoko had found happiness. As Len and Kahoko kissed, it was then that Ryoutarou thought to himself, '_Ah, this is it. This is the moment where I finally have to totally let go and try to live a life without thoughts of her but knowing that by letting go, she would be able to find her happiness for the rest of her life._'

After that, everything went by in a blur. And soon, it was time for him to go. He had an early train to catch and so he bid his farewells, and congratulated the two lovebirds.

As he was walking down the path from the church, he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Tsuchiura kun!" As he turned back, he knew and confirmed that it was indeed Kahoko that called out to him.

"Kaho, what's up? What is the bride doing away from her celebratory party?"

Kahoko looked him in the eyes with a sullen expression. "I wanted to apologise for having you do us the favour of playing the organ today. I didn't think so much of how you felt and was just being happy all on my own."

Seeing her so down on her wedding day, Ryoutarou reached out for her chin and angling it so she could see his face, he said, "Do I look like someone who is heartbroken and sad? I mean sure I am sad seeing the girl I love getting married to someone else but you and Tsukimori going out and now marrying is of no surprise. You two have been dating for about 6 years after all. It gave me all the time I needed to let go of you. Instead of an apology, I should thank you."

Kahoko was so touched she really wanted to cry then and there but she knew Ryoutarou didn't want that. Instead she smiled and said, "Thank you, I will be happy Tsuchiura kun so you too, find someone you love so much that you will never be able to let go of. Someone whom you cannot live without. That is the love and happiness I wish for you." Kahoko smiled at him.

"Kaho, I don't know about that though."

"Well, for starters, how about considering Amou?"

"WHAT!? Why her?"

Kahoko looked at him with a confused look. "Well, because it is obvious she likes you and I just confirmed it as she shouted at me as soon as you were gone. She gave me quite a lecture on my wedding day saying how I should have been more considerate of you."

Ryoutarou sighed, he should have known. "Well, she isn't the one for me. I have never felt anything for her beyond that of a friend."

"I see. Well, good luck on your new job. Me and Tsukimori will be sure to call ya out and hopefully with your new girlfriend to join us." Teased Kahoko.

Ryoutarou couldn't help smiling and said, "We'll see about that." With that, he left for Tokyo the very next day, leaving his feelings of love for Kahoko behind.


End file.
